


Not All Women Are Good With Sewing Machines.

by LittleMissBacon



Series: Tales of Vintage Girlfriends (The Cartinelli Collection) [5]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angie helps out, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Peggy Carter is Captain America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBacon/pseuds/LittleMissBacon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fics from prompts I receive on my Agent Carter/Cartinelli blog (PeggylovesAngie.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not All Women Are Good With Sewing Machines.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Peggy becomes captain America and Angie helps out with costuming” (Anonymous)

"I find it funny that you’re the new Captain America," Angie commented as she was perusing different materials that were put on display for her.

"Oh? And why, pray tell, is it funny? Because I’m a woman?" Peggy asked, a little annoyed as she followed Angie around.

"God, no, English. It’s because you’re … Well, English," Angie laughed as she leaned forward to feel the material in front of her, "So, logically speaking, you should really be called Captain Britain."

Peggy snorted and shook her head as she leaned forward as well, placing her hand on the small of the waitress’ back.

"Also, I knew you were good at defending yourself, but not this good. Hell, I didn’t even know you were working as a secret agent! That is so cool, English!"

"Hardly, if anything it’s been tedious to work with an office full of entitled men. It’s almost as bad as working as a waitress, if I’m being honest," Peggy rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Hey, it’s alright. You’re Captain America now. Those boys have to respect you now! There’s no way they can’t be anything but professional!"

"Hm, but men will always think themselves superior to women, no matter what they become."

"Ain’t that the truth," Angie said as she moved on to the next material.

The two women spent the next couple of minutes in silence, Angie finally picking out a durable material, getting it in red, white and blue.

"Thank, by the way, for helping me with this, Angie. I am so glad that you’ve been so supportive."

"Hey, no worries, English. I will stick by you in whatever you do. That’s what girlfriends are for, right?"

"Yes, I suppose so. And this costume is coming along beautifully, darling," Peggy smiled before pecking Angie’s lips.


End file.
